Dinner and a story
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: What happens when Midori's old collage friend comes for dinner at the Himanori house. And she brings her children - who happen to know Amu. It is a weird night, full of questions and half-answers, weird actions and easedropping. Who is it that comes for dinner at the Hinamori house - and how do they know that eldest daughter?


The dinner date

Midori Hinamori looked at her daughter over the breakfast table. The mothers dark golden eyes watched her pink haired daughters every move. Her daughter was beautiful, even at the age of 15, and Midori knew that she was already having a problem with the boys. She couldn't help the slight chuckle that came from her mouth at that thought, wondering how her husband would react when he found out. Thinking about what she needed to tell her daughter, Midori opened her mouth.

"Amu, dear" She waited for Amu to look up at her before countinuing "We have some guests coming over for dinner tonight, at seven o' clock, and you need to dress up properly." Amu scrunched her eyebrows up, wondering who would be coming over for dinner.

"Okay, mama. But who is coming over?" The pinkette asked.

"An old friend of mine from collage, with her children - she also has two of them, I believe. Her husband is too busy working to come, I believe." Midori explained.

Nodding slightly, Amu looked over at the clock, cursing quiet enough for her mother not to hear, and stood up, tucked her chair under the table, and rushed around the kitchen, finding her bag, putting her shoes on and was out the door in two minutes, shouting a - "Thanks for the food Mama!" - on her way out.

* * *

Looking up at the all too familar house, Ikuto couldn't help but sigh. The Hinamori house looked the same as it always did, but this time the lights were on and he could hear the chatter coming from the open kitchen window, smell the spicy scent of curry. He walked a bit faster to catch up with his mother, Utau trailing beside him. She herself was rather scared. She was going to Amu's house - her best friend's house. And the youngest Hinamori, Ami, was a big fan of hers.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hearing the doorbell ring, Midori hurried to the door, opening it, a big smile on her face to greet their guests, but stopped short when she saw the three people on her doorstep. The oldest had long blonde hair flowing down her back and startling purple eyes. The only boy of the group had midnight blue hair with matching eyes. The one that shocked her the most though was the young girl. She had the same colouring as her mother, only her hair was up in pigtails - and she was a popstar. Her shock soon left her, and her smile grew at how happy Ami would be.

Herding them into the house, she lead them to the living room until dinner was ready, telling them to make themselves comfortable. Walking to the bottom of the stairs, she shouted up to her two daughters - "Amu, Ami, the guests are here! Come and meet them!" Soon the sounds of footsteps were heard, and two figures appeared at the top of staircase. Midori watched as her youngest practically flew into the living room, and her oldest walked down the stairs calmly, stopping by her mother so they could walk into the room together.

"Shugoi! Utau!" Hearing this, Amu scrunched up her eyebrows, wondering why her sister was shouting one of her best friends name - not that her family knew they were friends. Shooting a glance at her mama, and seeing the secretive look on her face, she spead up slighlty so as to get into the living room faster. Stepping into the room, she stopped dead at the sight infront of her, before muttering under her breath.

Midori smiled as her pink haired daughter stepped into the room, following behind her. The sight made her giggle. Ami was hugging Utau's legs, who was sitting on the couch, her mother next to her also giggling quietly. The boy was sat on an armchair, leaning back on it as if he was at home. Hearing something, she turned to see her oldest daughter staring at the boy, who was staring back at her. They all jumped when Tsumugu barged through the door, announcing that dinner was ready and served.

Walking into the dining room, Midori told everyone to sit where they wanted. She herself sat inbetween Ami and Souko - her old friend. Tsumugu sat himself at the head of the table, smiling happily. Utau was sat beside him, looking rather annoyed. Amu was sat beside her, sweatdropping and wishing for the night to be over. Ikuto was sat beside her, feeling mighty uncomfortable. Dinner started, food was consumed and conversation was shared.

It was all fine until they got to desert. Amu and Utau were talking, and secretly, Midori was easedropping, wondering what they were talking about. What she found wierd though, was that Amu was looking at a spot on Utau's shoulder.

"El, I don't care - " Amu said. Utau laughed lightly, shaking her head "No, I am never, ever doing that agian. Do you know what happened? Don't you care? And don't laugh!" The last part was directed at Utau, who by now was shaking with laughter. Ikuto sat behind her, Yoru on his shoulder also laughing, louder though as most of the occupants of the room could neither see or hear him. Ran, Miki and Suu were laughing lightly, shaking their heads at Amus antics.

Midori watched curiously as Ikuto - as she learned he was named - leaned into Amu, wrapping his arms around her waist, and dropped her fork when Amu did nothing to stop him. With the noise, the others looked towards her curiously, and when they saw where she was looking, they also did so. Tsumugu almost had a heart attack when he saw the arms around his little sparrows waist.

"NO, my little sparrow! What are you doing to my daughter!?" He shouted at the smirking blue haired boy. In response, he leaned in and licked Amu's ear, who only lifted her hand and batted him over the head, continuing her converation with Utau. However the boy wasn't fazed and only pulled her against his chest. They watched, fascinated, as she turned to him, her father looking forward to the shouting the boy was going to get - no one touched his sparrow!

"Baka Ikuto" Was the only thing the pinkette said, once again biffing him over the head. She also flicked his shoulder - but only bearly, her finger only just brushing the cloth. She was actually flicking Yoru off for laughing so loud, which aruptly stopped when he went hurtling through the air. Amu looked odly proud of herself, only grinning in response to Ikuto's eyeroll, before turning her back to Ikuto, still in Ikuto's arms. This time they all easedropped.

"So... How's Kukai?" Utau asked shyly. Amu giggled quietly, and felt Ikutos chest vibrate with a chuckle.

"Kukai's just fine Utau. Wondering how your doing and missing the ramen competitions, but fine. Wanted to tell you he got into the soccar team - again. I swear he's just telling me to tell you so when you ask, he can brag about how great he is. Though he is rather great." Both girls gave dreamy sighs at that, and what startled the parents and Ami was when Ikuto gave a loud laugh. Amu grinned. "So how's your dad doing? Being gone for years only to come back to run the company, must be hard. He handling it alright?" Souko could see the genuine concern of the girl and wondered how she knew her husband - and her children.

"He's just fine. Keeps pestering us to see you again. I'm sure he's doing it just to see him - " Utau jerked her head in Ikuto's direction " - jealous though." Both girls laughed, whilst Ikuto growled lowly - if his ears were out they would probably be flicking in annoyance. Frowning when all six charas started to laugh, he changed the subject.

Once dinner had finished, Tsumugu, Midori and Ami retreated to the living room, Amu, Utau and Ikuto instead choosing to go upstairs. Tsumugu sent warning glares too the blue haired male as he walked up the stairs all three of them chatting about one thing or another. Looking towards Souko, Midori asked a question with her eyes.

"I can honestly say I have no clue as to how my children know Amu-chan." The blonde woman replied.

As the clock struck half ten, the adults were walking upstairs, intent on asking their children how they knew each other, as well as the fact Souko, Ikuto and Utau needed to go home. Ami had gone to bed an hour ago, so they could question the teenagers all they wanted. Knocking before entering the pink haired teens room, they opened the door without waiting for a reply. The sight that greeted them made them stop short, suprised by how at home they all looked.

Amu was at her desk, a book propped up on the lamp, a sheet of paper infront of her, a pencil in her hand, sucking on a peice of chocolate barely seen hanging out of her mouth. Utau was leaning against the bed, sat on a group of cushions, reading a book, a lollypop in her mouth. Ikuto was curled up on the bed, a manga book beside him, his breath deep and even, his eyes closed, and it was obvious he was asleep.

When neither of the two girls noticed them, Midori cleared her throat loudly. They both jumped slightly, Amu looking up quickly and Utau dropping her book.

"We want to talk to you three. We want to know how you all know each other." Midori stated, leaving no room for an arguement. Sighing, Amu got up and walked over to her bed, saying to the room -

"We are not explainig it without him being involved in the sure to be awkward conversation we're about to have." She said in reply to the confused stares she was getting, as it was obvious she was planning on waking the boy up. Crawling up the bed, she sat cross legged behind him, and giggling Utau got up and moved out of the way knowing what was about to happen. Amu put her hands on Ikuto's back gently, beofre pushing against it - hard - and with a cry of

"Pervert!" Ikuto was rolled out and of the bed, looking extremely annoyed.

"I had enough of those awakenings a couple years ago. Don't need anymore" He muttered under his breath, shooting a glare at Yoru and Ran when they started to laugh.

The adults all traded looks at that, wondering what he meant. They watched as the blue haired male got up and stretched, looking amazingly alike to a cat. Ikuto sauntered over to the bed, and crawled onto it, moving to sit behind Amu, who sat beside Utau on the floor. It was weird for Souko to see her children like that, not having seen them so relaxed around anyone but each other for years. They all watched as Amu reached behind Utau and when she pulled her hand back she was also holding a lollypop. Watching her unwrap it, Tsugumu reached behind him to close the door softly, before the three adults walked forward, towards their kids.

"Ok, Amu, tell me how you know these two." It was a demand, and not one to be disobyed. So Amu complied to her mama's comand.

By the time Souko left the house - alone - at midnight, the three adults brains had been overloaded. Amu had explained how they had met during a guardians meeting, their godbrother being Tadase. Apparently Amu and Utau were rivals for awhile, but they soon became best friends. And Amu and Ikuto had hit it of from the start, but had to hide it as Ikuto and the guardians weren't exactly friends.  
The night ended with Amu and Ikuto anouncing they were going out, Utau giggling like mad, and Tsugumu fainting whilst shouting - "NO! My Little Sparrow!" before he succumbed to darkness. It was eventful, and ended with Souko and Midori agreeing on Ikuot and Utau staying for the night.

Up on the second floor of the Hinamori house, in the room on the second door to the left, their was a room. And in that room was three were all on one bed - a large bed, but still only one. On the side by the window, their was a long haired blonde girl, facing the wall. In the middle was a pink haired teenager, on her back, her head resting on the last persons arm. The last person was a blue haired young man. He was on his side, facing the young pinkette, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other resting under her head. It was peaceful in the room, and the only thing heard was deep breathing, and the light sounds of giggling. Peeking out from her egg, Dia giggled at the sight infront of her, happy that Amu was happy. Giggling one more time, she shut her egg and closed her eyes, the image of what was outside imprinted on her eyeslides for the rest of her life.


End file.
